<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack wanders by SoddingSnakeofEden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700447">Jack wanders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoddingSnakeofEden/pseuds/SoddingSnakeofEden'>SoddingSnakeofEden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, captains chair sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoddingSnakeofEden/pseuds/SoddingSnakeofEden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wanders at night and enjoys what he finds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack wanders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack padded out of his room in socks, he never liked the cold grating on his feet, he'd shrugged his trousers back on but his braces hung low by his outer thighs his white t-shirt hung loose around his waist.</p><p>He intended to head for the kitchen grab a drink and go back to his room but as he walked he found himself drifting to the console room. He paused on the steps as he looked up into the room and soft smile played across his lips.</p><p>He stared at the back of The Doctor's head his shoulders we're rested back against the back of the pilots chair his feet must of been resting on the console and he stared up at seemingly nothing but was quietly talking away to himself softly as if in a daydream he was not aware of.</p><p>Jack took a few more of the steps then held his breath listening closely. Gallifreyan the Doctor never spoke it around them but when he was alone it seemed to be all he would speak in, it was the one language the Tardis would not translate, whether out of privacy or in ability for her time lord Jack did not know.</p><p>Jack crept up the remaining steps til he was just behind The Doctor's head, he was about to take one more but then he realised the time lord would notice him, so he stood there shoulders just level with the bar the lithe man was leaning on.</p><p>Suddenly Jack had an idea and a smirk formed on his face. He reached out and cupped his hand on the back of The Doctors head his fingers stroked softly at the base of his hairline the hair soft and gentle. The Doctor froze no more words came from his lips, as the strong heat of Jack's large hand enveloped the back of his skull,His eyes slipped closed as Jack's fingers stroked and a moan escaped his lips despite every attempt to stop it.</p><p>"Jack" He groaned heavily.</p><p>Jack didn't reply instead he shifted a soft noise of socks on grating and his braces brushing his legs as he stepped up, he lifted The Doctors head and placed his hand at the base of it one finger slipping below the collar tracing the tantalising untouched skin there.</p><p>The Doctor shifted his feet slid from the console and his thighs spread open at Jack's touch another soft groan escaping from the back of his throat. Jack's hand turned it slid into the bottom of the soft hair once more and stroked and circled then his hand slid higher onto the back of the scalp, he cupped the back of the doctor skull and his fingers stroked slowly through the thick hair on top of his head, he delighted in the mans soft moans and he was getting harder by the minute just listening to those delightful noises.</p><p>The Doctor slid his knee up onto the chair and turned to face Jack this left the captains hand cupping his face and he smiled softly searching those sparkling blue eyes staring back at him.</p><p>Jack stood there not sure what to do whether to make the next move in fear of the time lord tacking off. So he stroked his thumb on the cheekbone it rested on soft stubble scraping his skin.</p><p>Reaching out The Doctor gripped Jack's t-shirt at the shoulder and dragged him sideways up the last few steps as he slid off the chair. They stood now facing each The Doctor leaned in and met Jack's lips kissing him hard, heavy and needy catching Jack slightly off guard. When his cool tongue probed at Jack's lips for entry Jack was brought back he opened them willingly and the cool tongue slid inside tasting Jack's tongue the roof of his mouth his teeth and finally gave a soft suck on his tongue before it parted they stood breathless and panting foreheads resting together.</p><p>"Do that again" The Doctor panted out near Jack's lips.<br/>
"Of course" Jack replied he shifted his body pressing it close to the time lords those double hearts thundering against his chest.</p><p>He raised his other hand cupping The Doctors face he slid his hands backwards, his finger tips traced just under the nape of the time lords hair his fingers stroked in gentle circles, before sliding up both hands in that thick soft hair making it even messier if that was even possible. Stroking and raking against the doctors scalp his fingers touching every inch he could reach, they slid down The Doctor's face fingers dragging on the rough sideburns his thumbs rested either side of his soft lips and they stroked over them. The Doctor's eyes we're closed tightly and he panted feverishly against Jack's hands he swallowed hard his Adams apple bobbing in his throat.</p><p>"Like that?" Jack questioned after a few moments of staring at closed eyes.</p><p>"Uh yeah" The Doctor replied the words were stuck in the back of his throat high pitched and wheezed out.</p><p>He made a soft noise to clear it and leant back into Jack's lips he reached out and slid his hand under the back of Jack's shirt and pressed against the small of his back, pushing them together tightly his erection now pressed tight against Jack's hip. He opened his eyes and found dark lustful blue ones staring back into him almost as if Jack was trying to barrel into his mind to be closer to him. This time it was Jacks tongue that penetrated the kiss, he cupped the back of The Doctors head softly one hand sliding down over thin shoulders, over slim ribs resting on The Doctors hip gripping tightly. Kissing him deep his tongue sliding between soft lips and into the cool mouth waiting he teased at The Doctors tongue and explored the mouth feverishly.</p><p>The Doctors hand gripped and his nails scraped at Jack's lower back as his hips thrust into Jacks the friction of them both sliding against each other still clothed was amazing and Jack wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. His fingers twisted in the Doctors thick hair and he pulled back softly panting heavily.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Jack questioned the older man, his eyes were half lidded and his mouth open wet lips shining in the soft light of the Tardis, Jack stared at them eagerly awaiting the reply.</p><p>"Yes Jack keep going" He replied his eyes opening so brown and dark a lust inside Jack had never seen before, staring into Jacks watching his face closely, the Doctor ground his hips forward tightly against Jacks watching as Jacks head fell back and he groaned out loudly.</p><p>Jack fisted his hands into the Doctor's suit Jacket and pushed him back towards the console, when his back hit it and Jack pinned him up tight his hand darting between them he cupped the hard desperate cock of the time lord, eliciting his name dragged out in a loud moan from the time lords lips. He had never heard his name sound so erotic before. Jack leaned in sucking on The Doctors lower lip devouring his mouth and engulfing his tongue greedily. His hand un-tucked the crisp white shirt and pushed the undershirt aside. Unbuttoning the trouser button his hand slipped inside wrapping around the hot cock inside. He made a tight fist around it deftly and stroked the entire length with such a teasing slow touch the doctors fist thumped on his shoulder in frustration.</p><p>Jack smirked he recaptured the lips that grumbled kissing hard enough to bruise his hand sliding back into The Doctors hair teasing and stroking as he had done before his thumb finding the soft pressure point pressing it softly as his hand started slow tight strokes around the throbbing cock in his grasp.</p><p>The Doctor grunted pinned under Jacks solid body he desperately wanted to move to thrust into that sweet hand around him but he couldn't Jacks slow touch was torture and he thumped him to let him know. He felt Jacks smile his eyes were jammed shut again all the sensations too much and when Jacks hand sped up he could of came right then as his thumb added pressure to that soft spot at the base of his skull he let out a long moan he shifted and undid his suit jacket shucking it off his shoulders and throwing it behind them his hands reached for Jacks t-shirt desperate for more contact for more skin for more of Jack. He pulled it up to Jacks neck till he reluctantly broke the kiss long enough for The Doctor to pull the shirt over his head. Gripping Jacks hips The Doctor pushed him backwards just as he was about to reach his lips once more.</p><p>"Pants" The Doctor panted Jack gave a quizzical eyebrow in return.<br/>
"Pants off" The Doctor said after shaking his head a little to calm himself now free from Jacks torturous hand.</p><p>Jack obliged he reached down and undid his trousers button then the zip slowly holding The Doctors eyes the whole time. He pushed on his trousers sliding them over his hips and down to the floor he grunted as his straining cock was finally free, then bent down to pull his socks off, he pushed the last of his clothes to one side with his foot. The Doctors tongue flicked out across his bottom lip and he swallowed hard as he took in Jack; strong legs and wide thighs, soft hips, taught stomach muscles, soft pink nipples, strong arms and his erection standing proudly. His eyes travelled up to Jack's face and that smile he wanted to melt into everyday it wasn't his usual megawatt grin it was soft and caring and put on just for him.</p><p>"Sit" The Doctor motioned behind Jack and he shuffled backwards to the captains chair obediently and sat down.</p><p>The Doctor lowered his head and became fixated on his shoes as he undid his shirt buttons, with mildly shakey hands he shrugged it off and went to take off the undershirt but stopped, instead undoing his button and zip sliding his trousers down. He bent and undid his shoes pushing them off he could feel Jacks eyes running over him it burned inside of him that constant point staring him down but he liked it. It was entirely unique entirely Jack.</p><p>He pushed his trousers and underwear off his legs and pushed them aside striding forwards he bent to catch Jacks lips kissing him deep his tongue fought Jacks as it slid past his lips and he slid forwards onto the chair and Jacks lap. Jacks thighs trapped between his their cocks pressed together between them.</p><p>His fingers were in Jacks hair this time threading and twisting as his hips betrayed him and thrust against the delicious erection of the immortal, Jack thrust back to meet him grinding them together he gripped at The Doctors hips tightly pulling him closer and tighter his hands slid inside the t shirt but didn't remove it, they explored under it softly feeling the ribs the spine and the soft hair on his chest. The Doctor shifted on Jacks lap and his cock slid backwards between his slim cheeks he ground up against The Doctors ass groaning loudly.</p><p>"Fuck" He groaned biting at his lower lip squeezing his eyes shut to stop himself coming then and there.<br/>
"Easy Jack" The Doctor stilled and gripped the bar behind them lifting his hips to remove the contact.</p><p>He watched Jacks face intently once his breathe had evened out a wicked smirk slipped onto his face. Jacks eyes opened just in time to see it and then he was staring into such dark brown lustful eyes. Reaching back behind him he wrapped his long fingers around Jacks cock and holding his gaze he lowered himself onto Jack's throbbing cock. He grunted and rested his head onto Jacks shoulder as his body adjusted to take him slowly he slipped lower until Jack was fully in. He shifted but Jacks hands shot to his hips gripping tightly.</p><p>"Wait wait fuck your so impossibly tight" Jack grunted.<br/>
"Sorry it's been a while" The Doctor replied into his shoulder he turned his head sideways and kissed at Jacks neck licking a soft path to his ear lobe.<br/>
"And no lube" Jack questioned his eyes dipping back closed.<br/>
"Don't need it you're cocks running precum like a tap" The Doctor replied against his pulse points soft breath tickling before he sucked on it hard leaving a mark.<br/>
"God I hope I'm not dreaming again" Jack mumbled his hands slid up The Doctors body once more one stopped at his shoulders resting on the back of his neck while the other slipped back into thick hair. The Doctor grinned against Jacks neck then bit down on his earlobe hard. Jacks fingers twisted in his hair tightly tugging at it in complaint.<br/>
"Ow" Jack complained.<br/>
"See not dreaming" The Doctor murmured against his ear.</p><p>He Leaned in capturing the immortals lips with his own he kissed him, he raised his hips lowering them again Jacks cock thrusting inside of him and he continued to ride him deep and slow. Jacks hips pushed back meeting his movements steadily his large hands gripping him tightly. The Doctor moved his hands onto Jacks shoulders gripping as he thrust down onto his cock so full and so complete.</p><p>Jack slid his hand down across the slim chest the soft t-shirt grasping at the cock below he wrapped his hot hand around it and stroked in time with their thrusts. The Doctors rhythm faltered as he thrust between Jacks hand and Jacks cock groaning loudly panting and moaning his fingernails digging against Jacks skin harshly. Jacks breathe was hot and ragged against his neck full of scattered moans and soft noises.</p><p>They ground together like that for what seemed an eternity til the tight knot started in Jacks stomach, until Jack couldn't take it anymore and his pace increased quickly. His fingers we're twisted tightly in The Doctors hair his other hand stroking his aching cock. Leaning forward The Doctor took his lips once more the kiss was slow and careful less needy he tugged at Jacks lower lip and Jack bucked up into him hard.</p><p>"Doc i'm gonna" Jack had barely got the words out before he slammed up into The Doctors body his eyes shut tightly as he came inside him deep thick ropes of cum filling The Doctors body as he screamed his name.</p><p>"DOCTOR! Doctor oh Doctor" He continued to murmur as he moved his hand at a blistering pace and just as fast as Jack had came The Doctor was following suit. His nails scraped at Jack's skin harshly searching for purchase as his mind unravelled.</p><p>"Jack!" He screamed as his body gave his cock cumming all over Jack's hand and stomach even getting as high as his chest as the hard orgasm pushed through the time lord. He slumped forward his head on Jack's shoulder panting and heaving his hearts hammering in his chest and everything in his mind delicious white noise and calm. Jack lifted him gently sliding him off his softening cock, he stroked his hand idly through The Doctors hair slowly, while they waited for their bodies to calm and their minds to come back to them.</p><p>"Hey Jack" The Doctor murmured against his neck.<br/>
"Yeah Doc?" Jack replied grinning.<br/>
"Stop touching my hair" The Doctor replied.<br/>
"What you don't like it anymore?" Jack questioned.<br/>
"I didn't say that" He shifted pressing tight against Jack's chest his reawakening cock pressing against Jack's stomach.<br/>
"Mmm and I thought I had a fast turn around." Jack replied softly.<br/>
"Now thats a thought" The Doctor replied arching an eyebrow.<br/>
Jacks face was blank for a second as he processed the words.<br/>
"Doc are you asking me to bend over for you?" He grinned that wide smile lighting up his face.<br/>
"Maybe but somewhere more comfortable." He slid from Jacks lap and took his hand tugging him away from the chair and away from the console room and down the steps abandoning their clothes.</p><p>Jack grabbed at him as they padded down the hall he gripped his fingers in the bottom of t-shirt pulling it off up over his head.</p><p>"Ughh gross now I've got cum all over my face" The Doctor complained.</p><p>Jack stood for a second staring at the man naked and half hard, he was so slim slight muscles fitted over his thin frame, a smattering of hair and his chests and the tops of his thighs, his arms had a soft down that stopped at the elbow and his hair was mussed and messy. Jack licked his lips as his gaze travelled back south his gaze now on The Doctors cock.</p><p>He took the step towards him to close the gap and grinned licking the offending fluid off The Doctors face. Just as he did a door opened behind them. The Doctor grabbed Jacks hand tightly and pulled him through the nearest door he slammed him back against it as it closed behind them and kissed him feverishly.</p><p>"Doctor?" they heard roses voice float down the corridor outside. They heard her huff and her door close once more.</p><p>"That was close" The Doctor smirked between kisses.<br/>
"Mmm you want to hope she doesn't go to the control room looking for you." Jack replied hands all over The Doctors cool skin.</p><p>A Look of realisation slid over his face at the thought of all their clothes scattered across the control room floor. Reaching out he tapped at the Tardis wall and a soft thrum replied.</p><p>"Thank you" he replied to it.<br/>
"What was that?" Jack questioned.<br/>
"Nothing. Now Jack turn around and face the bed" The Doctor said motioning to the bed behind them.<br/>
Jack groaned loudly his back still pressed against the door.<br/>
"One more time" He breathed.<br/>
"Jack Bend over" The Time Lord replied grinning through the words.<br/>
Jack obliged he couldn't wait to find out what else The Doctor enjoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>